


As You Wish

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ambush, Angst, Betrayal, Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during "Starscream's Ghost." Rodimus Prime allows his emotions to cloud his judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

As I challenge Galvatron to battle, I feel like a traitor.

The brutal leader of the Decepticons has been practically delivered to me giftwrapped. The trap Starscream, in Cyclonus's guise, and I laid for him went off flawlessly. There is no escape for him, save to fight his way through me and the Aerialbots. I see the knowledge cross his face, but the promise of battle crumbles before his sense of betrayal. He doesn't know Starscream is possessing Cyclonus. He thinks Cyclonus betrayed him.

I am a traitor, because I don't see an enemy then when I look at him. I see the mech created as Unicron's slave, scourged by the god's fury into trying to kill me. I see someone who's just lost his best friend in the cruelest way possible. I see how my spark would break if Magnus were to betray me.

_"We should settle this honorably! Hand-unit to hand-unit!"_

_"As you wish."_

It's not bravado that makes me cast my rifle aside and meet Galvatron in hand-to-hand combat. It's not recklessness that has me making mistakes, allowing a bitterly triumphant Galvatron the upper hand. It's not pride that makes me forbid the Aerialbots from interfering, until the moment when I fall and my commands are no longer enough to hold them back.

Galvatron breaks Skydive's leg, blows a hole through Slingshot's wing, in his mad fight to escape; now that I'm down, there is nothing holding him back. He flings himself skyward leaking energon and smoke, snapping out a promise as his thrusters fire to finish me off later, and screams into the distance after his lost second. Flinging himself into the pain headfirst - that's how Galvatron does everything. And I'm left broken on the ground behind him, my arm attached by two wires and half my plating dented or missing; fighting down a treacherous, unworthy-of-my-commission urge to call after him and explain.

Still, I can take comfort in the fact that I lost. My spark knows its duty - my job is to fight the Decepticons. Just as well I'm not any good at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Galvatron was shocked to find, that when Rodimus said 'as you wish,' what he meant was *BRIK*
> 
> ....:D?
> 
> (I think I've posted this somewhere at some point, but I can't remember.)


End file.
